Counting Stars
Alright so I am Incredibly! Surprised that there is yet to be a song article for this song, but its one of my Favorites and I reallt want to do it. (and it is hard for my favorite song not to be something either incredibly violent or a breakup song) So here we go, Counting Stars Sung by Wess and Igloo Song Wess walked up to Igloo smiling as he sat down next to her setting down the picknic basket and opening it up. He layed back placing a paw on his girlfriends paw making her smile grabbing it. He Blushed leaning over to look at her as she watched the sky start to fill with stars. Wess opened his mouth nervously and started to sing. "Latley I've been, I've been losing sleep, Dreaming about the things that we could be." ''He sang, Igloo blushed then looked at him smiling. ''"Baby, I've been, I've been praying hard." ''Igloo added in. ''"Said no more countin dollars, We'll be, We'll be counting Stars." "Yeah, We'll be countin, Stars." Wess sat up smiling watching Igloo sit up with him. "I see this life like a swingin vine, Swing my heart across the line, in my face is flashing sighns, check it out and you shal find" "Old but im not that Bold, Young but im not that Bold." "Cause I, Feel something so right, Doing the wrong thing, and I, Feel something so wrong doing the right thing, I coudnt lie, Couldnt lie, couldnt lie, everything that kills me." "Makes me feel alive, Baby I've been loosing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be." "And Lately I've been, I've been prayin hard, Said we'll be we'll be countin stars." "Yeah, We'll be countin stars!" "I feel the love, and I feel it burn, down this river every turn, Hope is a four lettered word, take that Money watch it burn!" '' ''"Old, But im not that Bold, Young but im not that Bold, I dont think the world is sold, im just doin what where told." "Cause I, Feel something so wrong doing the right thing, and I feel something so right doing the wrong thing." '' ''"I Coudnt Lie, Couldnt Lie, Couldnt Lie, Everything that drownds me makes me wana fly." "Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be." "And Baby I've been prayin hard, said no more countin dollars we'll be, we'll be counting stars." "I've Been, I've been losing sleep, Dreamin about the things that we could be!" "And Baby, I've been praying hard, Said no more countin dollars, We'll be counting stars." "Yeah, Well be countin stars" "And Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep, Dreaming about the things that we could be." "And Baby, Ive been ive been praying hard, Said no more countin dollars" "Yeah, We'll be countin stars." They finished laying down after dancing. Wess laughed a bit. "I didnt know you could sing that well." He said pushing her shoulder slightly. "Well I didnt know you can dance." She said. "Haha." He laughed then looked up at the sky pointing at the cluster of stars. "Its a big dipper" "I know what the big Dipper is Dork." She said looking up at the sky as well. Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs